ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ZeroTigress/2nd Anniversary
On this day 2 years ago, I began editing the Ragnarök Wiki and slowly turned it into the site it is today. D8 Pretty unbelievable how much time has passed since I first touched this wiki. I'm guessing there are some people who are curious as to why I've undertaken this rather monumental task of reviving and updating a wiki no one cared to do before Grey Lurker and I came along. (Well, Grey Lurker disappeared shortly after I adopted the wiki, but I still want to give credit where credit is due. << He still made a good amount of contributions before he left.) Anyways, after I read the Ragnarök manhwa, I got curious to see whether there's a wiki for it. (The saying goes that if it exists, there's a wiki for it.) But alas, I found nothing but RO wikis as far as a search engine could see. So I decided to change that. I went about creating templates and articles to showcase everything and anything that had to do with the Ragnarök manhwa. In addition, I was getting frustrated with a certain private server hub being the main resource to finding item concept art outside of the game. So the item articles I have on the Ragnarök Wiki have images that showcase item concept art instead of the in-game sprites like so many RO fansite databases do. (Until Divine Pride came along and did that better, but since I've already formatted so many item articles to show concept art already, I might as well continue it.) After reading so many RO forum threads about people talking about the lore of RO, it made me confused as to why there hasn't been a wiki dedicated to RO lore in the past 10+ years RO has existed. Why has no one until now thought to compile a wiki of all the stories and lore that exist in the online games? Or perhaps they have, but didn't have the energy and dedication to keep it going (or advertise it at least). I'm sure there are some people that think that running and updating a wiki such as the Ragnarök Wiki is a real chore, but this is something that I actually enjoy doing. I see the fragmented storylines of the Ragnarök manhwa and the online games as puzzle pieces of a large incomplete puzzle. If people want to create Wikia accounts to help out, that's fine and I appreciate any effort people are willing to expend on the Ragnarök Wiki. But if people would rather have me do the bulk of the work, I'm fine with that, too. I don't mind running solo if no one else wants to help. Overall, what I wanted to accomplish with this wiki is not only to (finally) have a resource of information on the Ragnarök manhwa and RO and RO2 lore, but to also help advertise the Ragnarök franchise as a whole. For so long, I've watched as little is done to advertise the manhwa, RO, and RO2 aside from word of mouth from fans and it frustrated me to see how little is known about it as a result. How many RO players are even aware that the game they love is based on a long-forgotten manhwa? How many MMORPG players haven't played RO because it's not advertised very well? In essence, the Ragnarök Wiki is one big advertising campaign for the franchise. Maybe those 5k-6k views a day have translated into new players for RO and maybe more RO players are now aware of RO's origins. As long as a difference has been made, no matter how tiny, that's good enough for me to keep going. Category:Blog posts